fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Taiitsukun
Taiitsukun '(known as Tai-Yi-Jun in the manga), is a sage who appears to be old and wrinkled. After all, she does not accept any comments about her appearance and makes anyone pay for commenting on it. Every single thing about her is a running joke every time she appears. Actually, the infamous "great sage" turned out to be a joke because of her comedius looks, and she is really powerful. She gave rise to the nickname, "Sunukake-Baba", which means "sand-witch". Appearance Because of her appearances, (old and wrinkled) she frightens the Suzaku warriors, and the exeption is Chichiri. Chichiri got used to her looks because of training under her for three years. She also gave rise to the nickname "sand witch." Background She resides in Mount Taikyoku with the Nyan-Nyans, who are very beautiful. According to her, people with evil hearts would see only rock cliffs, nothing more. Taiitsukun's true identity is revealed eventually. She takes the form of a beautiful pale oranged-haired woman and is the "jade emperor." She was also offered by the Nyan-Nyan a repair of her face which she's really annoyed at. Plot She was first referred by Hotohori, the time when Miaka caught a fever. Miaka was still dreaming about her brother and her own world, so Hotohori says that Miaka will go back to her own world. "But only it will be true if the great mage Taiitsukun transports her." Then when the three warriors were camping with Miaka, they find Miaka missing, really Taiitsukun trapped Miaka into a mirror with food, and Miaka is lured, then Taiitsukun wonders why she still likes the food although she's in a life-or-death situation. This was done by her to test the group. When Miaka is able to break through the mirror, although injured, Taiitsukun leads them to Mt. Taikyoku on a magic carpet. She says that those with evil hearts would only see rocky cliffs. Hotohori turns away, saying that he does not like looking at ugly things. Taiitsukun then hammers him with a giant hammer. After Miaka is healed thanks to the contribution of blood Tamahome and Hotohori gave her, Taiitsukun tells her to concentrate. But Miaka fails, and Taiitsukun scolds her because if she does not concentrate, she will be trapped on the boundary between worlds. Yui then tells her to concentrate on her. When she transports Miaka back into her world, she is not seen for a very long time until the fake Suzaku Ceremony, the scroll was still burning so they focused all their life force, and instead of Suzaku, she appeared in the fire. All except Chichiri were very frightened and confused. She then says that they failed, because Amiboshi escaped, and she blames Miaka. Tamahome then steps up and says that she should not to be that hard on Miaka. Taiitsukun was very angry at Tamahome's comment, although Miaka declares that she hates herself. Taiitsukun then accepts Miaka's declaration and says that she just began to mature.Taiitsukun then tells them about another way to summon Suzaku, about the Shinzaho and because Amiboshi is dead, Yui and the Seiryuu warriors will find it as well. Taiitsukun gives them some gifts, except for Tamahome , saying that he did not need an old hag to give him gifts. But it is revealed on the battle between him and Suboshi , and his powers were boosted. Then she appears next when Ashitare took the obtained Shinzaho from Miaka, saying that "if she couples with Nakago," she will suceed when Nakago is abused at this rate. Then her old and wrinkled face suddenly transformed into a jade empress with orange hair in the last episode when Suzaku was summoned. However, in the following episodes of the OVA where she appears, her face was back to old and wrinkled. '2nd OVA She appears in the 2nd OVA when she explains about the jewels that contains Taka/Tamahome 's memories. In the last episode of the 2nd OVA, the dead warriors are reborn and she explains to Miaka and Taka that they can live wherever they want. She then asks if anyone has questions, and anyone who wants to ask about her appearance will be rejected. '3rd OVA' She appears again when she explains to Tasuki, Chichiri, and to Taka (Tamahome's reincarnation) that they should find the remaining reborn warriors and the Shinzaho. She gives them a ball that will help them in their quest. When the three warriors and the reincarnation of Nuriko finds Shu Eian, the reincarnation of the emperor Hotohori, Taiitsukun appears and brings the reincarnations of Mitsukake and Chiriko. She tells them that they must all go to the capital quickly because the Shinzaho is in danger. She appears meaninglessly on the last episode, saying that they all did a very good job. After that, she vanishes. Genbu Kaiden Taiitsukun appears as a mysterious bald boy wearing an apron. She only reveals her name after she gives "his" dragon" to Takiko as a gift. She is the emperor under heaven. Those familiar with the original series would recognize him as an old woman. Taiitsukun first met Takiko when she arrives at the cold mountain and spots Rimudo. She named her thus the Priestess of Genbu. Although her interactions aren't as direct as they were with Miaka and her group, she warns takiko of approaching danger and gives her her dragon Touda for all her hard work. Also, Taiitsukun reveals to Uruki that when Takiko summons Genbu and receive her wishes, she will be devoured and sacrificed to the god. Unusual Things She Does and Weird Things About Her *Walking on the ceiling upside-down *Her face can be magnified *Can knock-out someone with a giant hammer *Floating *Extremely short, as short as a baby despite her age Quotes *''Hotohori! What are you doing?! '' *''Who are you calling sand witch?!! '' *''You don't need an old hag giving you gifts, right?'' *''Any questions about my appearance will be rejected. '' *''Who are you calling old hag!? Who???!!!'' *''Who are you calling grandma?! Answer me!!!'' Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Mt. Taikyoko Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Main